GA: Love actions
by Yokonachan
Summary: Natsume has a normal life after he is away from the Polkadots for a few years. but what happens if he falls head over heals in love with her if he sees her again... a dare unfolds
1. Chapter 1

It was the 10th of april.  
easter was beginning to draw near and the flowers on the school ground where blooming beautiful.  
The spring was more pleasant this year then anny years before on thye Alice academy.  
because of all the bussy plannings the school had to make they made their dessicion to hold the academy's fair on the 15th of april.  
not a single student disagreed.

every academy group was making progress of wat they wanted to do on the show.  
making the way taking a shortcut to the workingsite of the special abilitygroup was mikan.  
she's changed a lot since the first of her year at Alice academy.  
she now was 15 years old and had a blue skirt and ribbon.  
She was now a 3 star and was a verry good student (She even became calmer and smarter in the years , but not much)  
speeding to the constructionsite she was blayming her clock of not going of.  
"stupid clock when i get back to central then i'm gonna buy a new one!!"

When she got there she seemed to be quite on time even though here clock didnt go off.  
She walked strait to Andou so he could give her some work.  
this was his last year and he wanted it to be special.

this year the special abilityclass was making an enormous maze.  
inside the maze where the students of the class who where waithing for people to go by so they could use their alice's to create confusions and traps.  
if they would reach the end they get a free coupon to eat in the technical ability section.  
and most of all they can pick a card that was in a jar of who would go with them.  
in the jar where cards with everyonnes name of the special ability class.  
but Mika was now sertain that She wouldnt be pikked now!  
She sneakely took her card out of the jar.  
because last year she got ruka-pyon.  
that was a blonde haired boy that had pheromones as alice, witch made him atractive to animals.  
that wasnt so bad but he was freands with Natsume.  
Witch Mika disliked because of her standerts:  
-he was a pervert  
-he always called her polkadots or strawberry pantiegirl  
-and he was sooo arrogant  
So this time she wouldnt be chosen by one of those people.

when her work was done she could take a break.  
She desided to visit Hotaru.  
She was black of hair and was one of the most smartest people of the whole academy.  
also known as her best friend.  
she ran back to the academy to catch up on her daily visits.

When she got at the technical abilitysection it was chaos all around.  
they where running up and down with electronical parts to make everything ready before the 15th.

"maybe i can come back later" She said.  
"Hotaru maybe bussy now so i don't want to interfier."

so she made her way into the hallway of the academy.  
and walked back to her room that was for 3 stars (just a bigger room :D)  
She looked out of the window sighing of the site of the grounds and the difirent groups making chaos about there performances.  
She thought that it would be better to return to the workingsite since she was bored.

when she walked down the path she came by the haunted house where she didnt dare to go in annymore since here first year at the Alice academy.  
"this year i'm going in" she thought.  
She was always deadly afraid of gosths and there was nothing she could do about it!.

When she got to the construction she worked on the unfinnished walls of the maze.  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"AACK!"she screamed turning around.  
"Oh Hotaru! don't scare me like that" She said with a surprised look on here face.  
"i'm sorry! i was finished with my work so i wondered if you wanna go to the library with me."  
"yeah sure i'm almost done here to!"  
"well i've nevver thought you changed so much! normally you would have jumped on me of joy"  
"well yeah but i'm a little more mature now!" she said with a smile.  
"Well at least that smile didnt change!" Hotaru said with a returning smile.

They walked together down the path to the academy when Hotaru started to talk again.

"so wat about that Natsume?"  
"Oh you mean pervy? i managed to ignore him now for 2 years!"  
"Wow how that so?"  
"Well i think that he is annoyed of me and since i ignored him he's normal again."  
"True true! but you still like him huh?"  
"Wat? no!!!"  
"That's good because he is coming this way!"  
"Oh rly?"

Mika looked up and actually saw Natsume after 2 years.  
that hapened because she was put in class C and he in class G.  
Mika didnt realy cared annymore wat he thought of her but still she felt uncomfertable if he was around .  
Natsume looked up and also looked at Mika.  
he didnt reconized her at first but then it all became clear.

"is this that stupid polkadotpantiesgirl that i know of 2 years ago?" he thought.

"hy Natsume that has been a while!" Mika started  
"Yeah quite"  
"Well how are you're group preparations going?"  
"pretty well i guess" 

Natsume was getting pretty nervious around her and he didnt knew why!  
Mika on the other hand felt quite fine and happy talking to him after 2 years.

"So want to go to the haunted house this year?"  
"Yep this time i'm not chickening out!"  
"Want me to go with you?"  
"Why did i say that" Natsume thought!

Mika was looking quite surprised at Natsume.  
"Was he conserned about me?" She thought.

"I mean if you get scared at all!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsume no BAKA!!!" Mikan shouted

Natsume now had a painful face and then putted one of his fingers in his ear to check if it was still ok.

well at least she hasn't changed he thought.

"Natsume-kun you're still the same pervert you where 2 years ago!" she said with irritation in here voice.

Natsume then got thinking. He looked at Mikan from tip to toe. He noticed the curves she had gotten over the past years. He remembered her being a flat little girl, and now look at her.

"Natsume? Natsume-kun?"

Natsume startled out of his daydream and got an idea that could get something useful to him.

"Why don't we test you're bravery?" he said with an evil grin.

"I'm listening."

"Well why don't we go together inside the haunted house on the 2nd day? Whoever can't take it loses the bet."

Mikan thought this over good. She knew Natsume was pretty good at the not scaring him part. And she was pretty pathetic when it came to that. She also knew from one of her best friends, who did the illusions of the haunted house, that he would make it ultra scary this year.

"Ok I'll do it!!! You're on Natsume Hyuuga!" She said while pointing a finger at him.

"OH fuck what am I doing?? She thought. But the bet was already made.

"Good! At 18 o clock at the haunted house!" Natsume said evilly grinning.

"Fine" Mikan said and with that she walked away.

"C'mon Hotaru!" She said while walking.

Perfect for a money scam! Hotaru thought. And her money sign back in her eyes.

Natsume looked while Mikan was walking away.

Damn she looks sexy! He thought.

shakes his head

"What am I thinking??" he whispered.

With a final look in mikans direction he sighed while looking at her walking away.

Right then a strong wind turned up and blew Mikan's skirt up for him to see polkadot panties appearing right under the skirt.

He then felt a warm feeling in his cheecks and something warm dripping out of his nose.

"What is?" he looked at his finger while he brushed his nose.

"Blood?" He thought.

"SHIT NOT HERE IN PUBLIC!!! A NOSEBLEED!!!!!!!!!!!" he thought panicly.

He turned around and ran back to the dormitories while covering his nose.

Mikan still walked back to her room while the dorms where shaking of her angry footsteps.

When she got to her room she slammed the door to cause another earthquake inside the dorms.

Due to this Natsume just got in the dorms hallway and walked to the stairs while some of the sealings plaster fell of.

Natsume looked up at the noise and just couldn't avoid the big pile of rubbish from the sealing

He gave a last eyetwitch before it hit him right in the face!

( I LOVE THIS PART!!)

Mikan then laid in her bed thinking what she had done.

" What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

End part 2


	3. Chapter 3

when the next morning came the buidling was in full commotion

when the next morning came the buidling was in full commotion.  
Mikan awoke due to so mutch commotion.  
she turned on the lights and it was still 4 o'clock.  
"wat in the world?" she asked herself.  
She quiqly putted on some clothes and went downstairs where at the end of the stairs where standing a bunch of people who where looking at something on the stairs. even weireder the Natsumeclub members where there too and they where crying.Mikan got closer to finally see wat it was.  
"Natsume..."  
he was knocked out and he was bleeding from his head.  
she then got a shock! but still knew wat she had to do.  
she ordered the Natsume fanclubmembers to go and get a nurse and the others to return to bed because Natsume would need the space.  
when they all left she was making shure he was ok..  
she listened to his mouth to hear if he was still breathing.  
but he wasnt! she then listened to his heart and that was going awfully slow.  
she now began to panic! Natsume was dying here!! she didnt knew wat to do!  
wel she knew a way but she didnt wanted to do it at first but there was no other choice! so she had to.  
she lowered her head and pushed her lips on Natsume.  
started to blow air inside Natsumes lungs.  
after 3 blows he finnally coughed.  
Mikan sighed gratefully.  
Natsume then opened his eyes and looked at Mikan with a little confusion.  
Mikan smiled a little. witch by Natsume's point of vieuw made her more beautiful then ever.  
"I wouldnt want to lose you before the bet now would i" She said while laughing.  
Natsume didnt knew wat she ment but he fell asleep right after that.  
the next morning he woke up in the hospital. looking for wat happened he saw Mikan sitting in the seet beside his bed sleeping.  
"oh good you're awake!" a nurse said while walking in.  
"excuse me but wat's she doing here?" he asked the nurse.  
"she saved you're life yesterday by giving you mouth-to-mouth"  
"she saved me?"  
"yeah"  
but then Natsume get shocked and his cheecks whre burning again.  
"She gave me MOUTH-TO-MOUTH !!"  
wel that sucked for Natsume.  
after a few hours he got to go out of the infermery.  
joining Mikan in front of the haunted hous.  
it was time!


End file.
